


why'd you only call me when you're high?

by spnglxdlaserquest



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnglxdlaserquest/pseuds/spnglxdlaserquest
Summary: when yohan only needs gyul when he's high
Relationships: Kim Yohan & Lee Hangyul, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> implicit content

hangyul sampai dalam sepuluh menit. bunyi digit-digit angka buat buka pintu apartemen yohan mulai kedengeran.

“yo?”

“gyullie—”

yohan keluar dari kamar. cuma pake jaket resleting hitam punya hangyul. tudung jaketnya dipakai.

“kenapa? hmm?”

“gatau, tiba-tiba bangun terus sakit.” katanya, sedikit merajuk. lalu tangannya melingkar di leher hangyul.

“lo tau ga? gue ngantuk parah, sumpah.”

“gyullie—” yohan manyun, bikin gyul gatel buat gak ngecup bibirnya.

“lo yang main ya?”

yhan ngangguk, terus narik gyul ke kamarnya.

sumpah demi neptunus, hangyul emang lagi ngantuk banget. tadi aja di jalan hampir nabrak pembatas jalan. untung dia masih ada sadar dikit.

gyul udah baring, udah siap buat bobo lagi. gyul pasrah sih mau diapain aja sama yhan. asalkan yohan seneng, apasih yang enggak.

yohan udah naik kasur. dia duduk di samping hangyul. kakinya duduk sila, bikin adeknya nongol, gak ketutupan jaket. lucu banget sumpah dimata gyul, pengen dimainin, tapi apa daya gyul matanya udah gak kuat buat merem lagi. terus yohan langsung gercep buat buka kancing celana hangyul. buka resletingnya, terus turunin dikit, bikin gyul ngangkat badannya bentar.

“go get your toy, babe. i'm going to sleep—” gyul mulai nutup matanya, coba buat tidur.

muka yohan langsung sumringah. seneng banget kayak anak kecil dapet lolipop. ya tapi emang mirip-mirip sih sama lolipop. jadi, yohan langsung eksekusi aja lolipopnya. lidahnya langsung main, gak lupa dimasukin ke mulut. bikin mulutnya yohan penuh.

yohan emang paling bisa bikin gyul enak dan keenakan. matanya jadi melek, gajadi tidur akibat kelakuan yohan dibawah sana. hal yang ditangkep mata gyul pertama kali adalah yohan yang lagi ngemil lolipop, sambil nungging. jaketnya naik sampe perut, bikin bagian bawahnya yang gak pake apa-apa keekspos dengan bebas.

liat view yang menggoda iman, tangan gyul mulai gatel. pelan-pelan, tangannya ngebelai bagian belakang yohan. dielus-elus, terus ditepok. bikin yohan ngelepasin lolipopnya karena kaget.

“gyul ih—”

“lanjut aja sih yo, biasanya juga gini.”

“tapi kaget, orang kamu tadi tidur.”

“gajadi tidur, mau main aja kayaknya seru.” katanya gyul, sambil tangannya di kaki yohan kemana-mana. pertama ke depan, main dulu bentar di depan. diuyel-uyel adeknya yohan. udah puas, tangannya nyari lube di laci. soalnya mau main sama yang di belakang.

pas udah siap, jarinya gyul nari-nari di bagian belakang yhan. terus satu masuk kandang. bikin yang punya desah. abis itu, jari yang tengah ikut-ikutan. yohan yang masih mainan lolipop malah desah makin enak.

“gyul, la—lagi.”

oke, tiga jari masuk.

puas sama lolipopnya, yohan tiba-tiba bangun terus duduk. bikin gyul yang tiga jarinya masih main di belakang yohan ngerutin kening.

“kenapa?”

yohan diem, bibirnya manyun. terus dengan amat sangat tiba-tiba nimpa badan hangyul. tengkurep diatas hangyul.

“mau po—ppo.”

gyul ketawa. lucu banget yohan yang ada di atas dia. lucu karena bibirnya manyun terus matanya sayu. minta dikhilafin banget emang. gapake lama, gyul langsung balikin badan yohan. yohan jadi baring di kasur dan gyul ada diatas dia. bibirnya mulai beraksi.

dilumat, dijilat, diemutin.

yohan seneng. tangannya di bahu gyul, terus jarinya mulai ngerambat buat remes rambutnya gyul. gak lupa kepalanya gyul dipeluk supaya ciumannya tambah nempel, tambah dalem, tambah jos.

entah sadar apa enggak, adek-adek mereka dibawah sana lagi berantem alias adu pedang. ya gimana, yang satu cuma pake jaket doang, yang satu tadi celananya udah diturunin, udah dimanjain juga. jadilah pas kayak gini, keduanya bertemu, bersua saling cipika-cipiki, kangen udah lama gak ketemu.

hangyul mungkin yang pertama ngeh. ngerasa kalo dibawah sana ada yang saling gesek. ngerasa kalau ada gejolak yang makin bertambah dalam diri sang burung untuk segera masuk kedalam sangkarnya. lagian tadi kan gembok sangkarnya udah mulai dilonggarin, jadi ya gapapa kali ya kalau langsung parkir aja.

tapi dasar hangyul, dia malah izin dulu sama yang punya tempat. sopan banget emang anaknya.

“yo, gue masuk jangan?”

“sekarang?”

“taun depan.”

“ma—masuk. ayo masuk.”

“oke. oke banget emang.”

gyul lagi cari posisi bagus. yohan dibiarin buat tiduran aja, tapi kakinya dia diangkat gyul naik ke bahunya gyul. biar gampang juga gyul masuknya. yohan pasrah-pasrah aja diapain juga, orang dia yang pengen.

gyul mulai parkir, maju mundur. nyari tempat yang dalem, nyaman, dan enak. biar sama-sama seneng kan ya. hangyul suka kalo gini, yang di bawah feedback-nya bagus. lantunan kata yang keluar dari mulut yohan bikin gyul tambah semangat—meskipun yang keluar cuma kata ah uh ngeh sama gyullie. tapi sukses bikin jiwa-jiwa ingin mengenjot dari dalam diri hangyul makin menggelora.

“bentar—” gyul berhenti bentar.

“kenapa?”

“ini jaket gue kan?” yah baru sadar si bujang. respon yohan cuma ngangguk. “emang ada yang nyuruh lo pake ini?”

“eng—enggak. tapi aku suka pakeny—”

“kim yohan.”

“iya aku gak bilang dulu sama kamu, maaf.”

“lepas.”

“gamau. enak anget aku suka.”

“kim yohan.”

“ih, iya iya. lepasin—”

ini nih salah satu sifat yohan yang disukain hangyul, manja. tapi manja disaat yang tepat. disaat hangyul emang pengen manjain. disaat hangyul emang gamau liat jaketnya dia kotor gara-gara susu kental yang entah punya siapa bakal hinggap disana.

sebenernya ini kesempatan juga buat godain yohan. yohan ditarik gyul biar agak duduk, kakinya yang tadinya di bahu gyul diturunin. abis itu gyul majuin badannya biar bisa ngecup lehernya yohan. sambil ngecup, sambil buka resleting, pelan-pelan banget. mungkin jatohnya kayak dibuka sesenti-sesenti.

resleting turun bikin mulut gyul juga ikutan turun. dikecupin kulitnya yohan sepanjang resleting, sampe resletingnya kebuka semua. terus pelan-pelan dibuka jaketnya, lengan kanan, terus lengan kiri. abis itu jaketnya dilempar, ke pojok kamar.

“nah, kan kalo gini jadi makin semangat gue.”

jangan lupain kalau keretanya gyul masih ada di dalem terowongannya yohan.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

“gyullie—”

acara main diantara mereka kelar. yohan udah cape, apalagi gyul. gyul nafasnya udah ngos-ngosan kayak orang abis maraton—padahal kerjanya cuma maju mundur cantik. gyul ambruk, nimpa badan yohan terus ngeguling ke samping.

“anjir jam berapa?” gyul nengok ke jendela. udah pagi ternyata. udah ada matahari yang siap menyinari semua perasaan cinta.

“uhm—jam setengah 6.” itu yohan, liat ke jam yang ada di dinding samping dia.

untung banget hari ini sabtu. libur. gak ada kelas. jadi gyul bisa beresin yang berantakan terus tidur lagi.

“yo, ke kamar mandi dulu ayo. bersih-bersih dulu.”

“cape, gyul. mau bobo.”

“iya biar bobonya enak, ayo.”

“gendong—”

“hadeh, lo berat tau ga.”

“yaudah disini aja.”

gyul bangun terus ambil trunks yang ada di lantai. jalan santai ke arah lemari. cari seprei baru terus baju ganti buat dia sama buat yohan.

“bangun dulu, gue ganti sepreinya.”

yohan nurut. terus duduk di single seat sofa yang ada di kamar.

“ck, pake selimut ato apa kek buat nutupin.”

“ngapain, kamu udah liat dari tadi juga.”

ya emang sih gyul dari tadi udah liat. tapi apa yohan gak sadar kalo gyul bisa jadi ganas lagi kayak tadi? soalnya yohan santai banget buat duduk di sofa. adeknya yang warna pink keliatan lucu di mata gyul, mungkin bakal tambah lucu kalo misalnya dikasih pita.

selesai pakein sprei, gyul jalan ke kamar mandi. bersih-bersih bentar, pake kaos sama celana kargo pendek. terus keluar, bawa handuk basah sama handuk kering. gak lupa ada air anget yang dibawa di mangkuk kecil.

“yo, sini dulu.” yohan yang merem setengah sadar langsung bangun. terus pindah duduk di paha hangyul. badannya nyender ke badan hangyul. kepalanya ada di pundak hangyul sambil sesekali ngecupin leher hangyul.

gyul mulai lap badanya yohan. mulai dari leher, terus ke dada, terus ke perut. abis itu bawahnya perut, yang bikin gyul gemes daritadi.

“gyul jangan diuyel-uyel.”

“hehe sori.”

terus gyul lanjut ke arah paha. bikin yohan giggling karena kegelian. gyul malah tambah jail, pahanya yohan dielus pelan banget dan hasilnya yohan tambah kegelian. gerak-gerak manja di pangkuan gyul kayak uget-uget.

“balik badan. yang belakang belum.”

yohan berdiri terus balik badan. punggungnya di lap sama gyul, terus kebawah sampe bagian bukit teletabis. jari gyul yang ada di balik handuk mulai menyelinap diantara kedua bukit, sambil bersihin sisa-sisa kelengketan yang ada.

“banyak banget anjir.”

“siapa coba yang tembakin?”

“hehe gue.”

“lagian sih gak pake.”

“ya mana sempet yo. mana inget. lo juga gak ingetin.”

“padahal aku udah beli rasa strawbery. kesukaan kamu.”

“jadi, emang udah diniatin ya? sampe udah beli segala? aku cek juga tadi lube nya masih penuh.”

“engg, iya dan enggak sih. ya cuma buat persedia—bangsat gyul pelan-pelan.”

“yohan gaboleh ngomong kasar.”

“ih kamu juga suka bilang kata kasar.”

“kalo gue gapapa, kalo lo gak boleh.”

“kenapa?”

gyul balikin badannya yohan. bikin mereka hadap-hadapan.

“karena lebih baik bibir lo dipake buat cium gue daripada buat ngomong kasar.”

gyul narik dagunya yohan. ngasih kecupan singkat. gak ada lumatan. sedetik pun enggak bibirnya ngecup.

“dah, pake baju lo.” abis itu gyul jalan keluar kamar. mau minum bentaran.

yohan langsung pake trunks yang udah disiapin sama gyul. dan pake baju. ya beneran baju yang dipake. celana panjang yang dibawain hangyul malah dilempar ke sofa.

“kenapa dilempar?”

“gak suka, pake itu gerah.” katanya sambil masuk ke selimut. gyul geleng-geleng, suka-suka yohan ajalah, gyul cuma bisa iyain.

gyul nyusul yohan masuk ke dalem selimut. jujur, ngantuk berat dia sekarang. udah lelah sama kerjaan dia manjain yohan. sekarang waktunya tidur, nyusul yohan yang udah mulai merem.

gyul gerak dikit buat benerin posisi tidurnya. begitu juga sama yohan, yang tiba-tiba balik badan terus tidur madep ke gyul. kepalanya dusel-dusel ke dadanya gyul, dan tangannya meluk badannya gyul.

hangyul bales meluk yohan. dagunya ditaro di atas kepala yohan. punggung yohan dielus-elus. sesayang itu hangyul sama yohan. apapun yang yohan mau pasti diturutin sama hangyul, apapun.

“sleepwell baby bunny. love you.”

“i know—”

 _jadi, kak yuvin masih ada di hati ya, yo?_ kata gyul dalem hati.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special for hangyul bday

“serius lo gak minum?”

seungyoun datang ke balkon sambil membawa bir kalengan yang dibeli hangyul sore tadi. hangyul sendirian di balkon, menikmati semilir angin bulan desember sambil menghangatkan diri dengan sebatang marlboro.

“gak bang, gatau gak pengen?”

“anjir? acara lo ini, gyul.”

“i know—” katanya sambil meremukkan kaleng cola. hangyul sejak tadi cuma minum cola. gatau udah berapa kaleng yang di remukin. “cola masih ada?”

“stop gyul, lo udah minum 4 kaleng in a row.”

“hah—”

“kenapa sih? sini cerita sama gue?”

“nothing, cuma gak mood aja.”

“heran gue, lo yang ulang tahun tapi lo yang gak mood.”

“gitudeh.”

“gak ada yohan, ya?”

“tau aja lo.”

“duh, apasih yang gue gak tau soal lo. hidup lo kan gak jauh dari kuliah, laporan, makan, molor, yohan. salah ga?”

“100 persen akurat.”

“emang kemana tu bocah?”

“gatau, gak bales sejak pagi. gak angkat telepon juga.”

yohan harusnya ada disini, di acara ulang tahun dadakan hangyul yang dibuat oleh seungyoun dan jinhyuk. meski isinya cuma main game dan minum, tapi seharusnya yohan ada disini.

tak berapa lama, ponsel gyul bunyi. nomor dengan nama yohan. gyul langsung mengangkatnya.

“ _sini._ “

“dimana?”

“ _apart._ “

“otw.”

“ _langsung masuk aja, aku di balkon_ “

“oke.”

hangyul langsung ambil jaket, long coat juga soalnya udara lagi dingin. gyul gatau kenapa tiba-tiba yohan minta dia dateng. kalau misal ini sama kayak malam-malam biasanya, berarti gyul bakal dapet jackpot malam ini.

“gue pergi dulu, pizza abisin aja, minum juga, jangan muntah sembarangan gue gasuka, gatau balik kapan, bye.”

hangyul langsung nutup pintu, bikin jinhyuk, seungyoun, byungchan, kookheon sama hyunbin yang lagi main pes sambil rebahan melongo.

sepuluh menit, cuma beda dua blok tempatnya yohan sama hangyul. sampe parkiran tower yohan, gyul langsung lari biar gak ketinggalan masuk lift. terus lari lagi sampe ke depan pintu unit yohan.

“yo, gue sampe.”

gak ada sahutan. gyul langsung jalan ke balkon. ada yohan disana. lagi sebat. tangannya bawa mug yang mungkin isinya coklat panas. yohan pakai coat panjang, kepalanya pake beanie.

“hangyul—”

“kenapa, hmm?”

yohan cuma geleng-geleng. sebatang rokok yang dipegang yohan udah pindah tangan. udah diisep juga sama hangyul.

“lo tuh gak cocok nyebat kayak gini.”

“suka-suka aku.”

“terakhir ya lo nyebat.”

“maybe, yes, maybe no?”

“bandel.”

hangyul senyum, bikin yohan juga ikutan senyum. hari ini yohan sedikit beda. gak manja kayak biasanya. kerasa banget sama hangyul kalau ini bukan panggilan malam seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

gyul ambil beanie yang dipake yohan dan dia pake. bikin yohan ngakak kenceng karena, “gyul, kamu kayak mamang-mamang vila di pinggir jalan tau ga.”

“apasih, gantengan aku juga.”

“iyadeh—” hening. cuma ada angin lewat diantara mereka. “gyul, jalan-jalan yuk?”

“jalan-jalan?”

“iya.”

“udah malem yo—”

“gapapa, aku mau jalan malem-malem.”

hangyul kayak ngerasa, tumben? tumben banget yohan kayak gini. biasanya mereka berakhir pelukan di ranjang sambil nonton. tapi sekarang beda? yohan yang biasanya mager malah ngajakin jalan.

“oke.”

dan semua berakhir disini. di dalam mobil hangyul. dengan hangyul dibalik kemudi. dengan hangyul yang putar musik dari ponselnya. dengan hangyul yang sedari tadi konstan ada di 30 km/jam.

dengan yohan yang ada di sampingnya, buka jendela, dan menumpu kepalanya di pintu mobil. nikmati angin yang nerpa wajahnya. nikmati musik yang keluar dari playlist hangyul. nikmati malam yang gak pernah abis.

ada sekaleng cola sama sebotol air mineral di antara mereka. tadi yohan sempet beli di mini market 24 jam. gak lupa dia beli chips sama ada wafer kesukaan dia.

gak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. cuma ada suara dari lagu sama suara bising kendaraan yang lewat. juga kadang ada suara orang chit-chat yang makin lama makin ilang suaranya.

gyul sesekali nengok ke arah yohan. rasanya gyul pengen bilang sesuatu tapi yohan masih asik liatin jalanan. gyul seolah dikacangin. tapi jujur dia seneng. seneng liat yohan yang sedari tadi senyum gak abis-abis. seneng ada yohan disampingnya meskipun sejak pagi—dan juga kemarin—gak ada kabar sama sekali.

“jadi, kemana? kita udah muter daritadi.”

“kemana ya?”

“sumpah yo, gue—”

“tau gak gyul, aku pengen kayak gini. dari dulu. tapi gak pernah kesampean.”

“maksudnya?”

“pengen jalan malem. liatin toko-toko tutup, gedung-gedung tutup. sambil dengerin lagu. sambil buka jendela. terus ada angin-angin kena muka aku. just like this.” yohan nengok ke arah hangyul. “terus, ngelakuinnya bareng orang yang aku sayang.”

gyul yang masih fokus nyetir langsung nengok. langsung liat yohan. mereka saling pandang beberapa detik sampe hangyul mutusin kontak diantara mereka.

“g—gimana, yo?” hangyul balik liat jalan. dia gak berani liat yohan. takut apa yang dia tangkep salah maksud dan persepsi. cupu emang hangyul ini.

“iya, gitu, gyul.”

“gitu gimana?”

“aku udah lama pengen jalan kayak gini. sama—sama orang yang aku sayang. dan ini yang pertama.”

gyul, antara mau seneng sama enggak. antara dia dibilang orang kesayangan yohan atau bukan.

karena yang dulu juga kesayangan yohan.

“emang dulu sama kak yuvin gak pernah?”

“gyul, plis. aku udah move on dari kak yuvin.”

“masa? emang sekarang move on ke siapa?”

“ke—kamu.”

gyul reflek nginjek rem. bikin mereka agak terlonjak ke depan. untung jalanan sepi, gak ada mobil di belakang mereka.

“gyul ih main berhenti aja.”

gyul langsung banting setir ke kiri. nyari bahu jalan yang bisa dipake buat berhenti. pas udah berhenti, dia langsung buka seatbelt dan duduk madep ke yohan.

“yo, jelasin!”

“gyul, buat malam-malam kita, buat semua kata-kata yang selalu kamu bilang tiap kita mau tidur, buat semua yang udah kamu lakuin ke aku. buat apapun, buat segalanya, buat selalu di samping aku. aku baru bisa bilang sekarang. i love you too, lee hangyul. i'm so sorry, this is too late—”

“enggak, yo. gak ada yang terlambat. serius. gak ada yang terlambat. gue gak pernah nyerah sama lo. sampe detik ini.”

hangyul ambil tangan yohan. dikecupin satu-satu jarinya.

“gyul—”

“be mine?”

“yeah, of course.”

“i've been waiting for this.” they smile to each other. then laugh.

then their lips meet for the first time—after the confession.

“one thing, happy birthday, lee hangyul. hope this is gonna be your best birthday gift ever.”


End file.
